vortex
by sorry that username is mine
Summary: percy gets chucked into tartarus because he was too powerful.Will he destroy his true love with the last vestiges of a kind heart? NEVER TO BE COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Percy roared in pain as the master bolt, the very weapon he had worked so hard to retrieve for the third time, tore through his body. His soul spiraled down toward Tartarus, hearing only one thing: the weeping of his friends. He silently took an oath of revenge on the Olympians. He would rip down their home and take their weapons and boss them around while they cowered in fear. I will rip them to shreds! he thought as he plunged into the eternal hellhole.

IMMAFRIGGINHEROOFALINEBREAKER!YAYOMG!

Annabeth wept as Percy was cast into the hellhole he had escaped twice, once with her. The only person who dared come near her was Piper, and she did it fearfully.

"You okay, Annabeth?"

No response was heard by anyone but Piper.

"Okay,okay. I'm leaving now."

SOB:(IMNOTIMPORTANTENOUGHTOBEANYTHINGBUTALINEBREAKER:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

Percy landed with a thud. He heard someone wince and wondered who it could be. I guess I'll find out soon enough, he thought.

"I'm Chaos, creator of the universe. Would you like to be a commander in my army?"

"As long as I get to keep my oath."

"Agreed."

And so Percy became known simply as Vortex, his trademark weapon, a katana, slung across his back. He saved worlds and destroyed empires, saved lives and destroyed others. He hid his love for a certain goddess of the hunt. With his awesome shape shifting powers,(Frank in Son of Neptune) he could simply fly in the target's window and cut their head off.

One day, someone broke through the barriers blocking the path to his mind. On a mission to Mars, where there was nothing but war(tell me someone got , god of war, Mars, planet filled with war? Anyone? Awwwwwww…) He saw a familiar figure standing there next to his plane.

Ohhhhhh…. cliffy! what happened to riptide? who breaks the barriers?

you'll find out in the next chapter(cue evil laugh(like geaes(did i spell that right?(parentheses inception?))))


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, its me. just sayin, i spend more time on homework than i do on even reading fanfics, so dont yell at me if i dont update for a a lemon!sorry for all you fans of lemons(gods,that sounds wrong)

artemis pov

Why did father have to chuck the only good male on earth into the pit? Artemis asked herself glumly as she thought of his enchanting sea-green eyes(sea green, not emerald!) and his soft, luscio-No! I cannot be in love with HIM! He's in tartarus anyways. Little did she know, he was thinking the same thing about her.

Vortex pov

There she was, pretty as ever, though still not as pretty as ! She's on earth! I can't be in love with Artemis! But he was. I jerked back from my thoughts as I remembered the figure in front of me. Zoe Nightshade, my girlfriend once, the only person who could break the barriers. I loved her. Once. Then I caught her suckig face with Luke Castellan(Spelling?) and hated the both of them.

"Hello, Vortex."

"Zoe." I said with a curt nod.

"Well, I've been thinking," she began, "Could we get back together?"

"NO!" I bellowed out, unfurling my wings(gift from Chaos) and growling.

"Please? Luke slipped a love potion in my drink."

"Nope. 1. I don't believe you, and 2. I only love your previous mistress."

"Artemis?"

"Yep."

"How dare she steal you out of my grasp? I will kill her!"

Sorry about cliffys, I'm just too lazy to keep typing.


	3. Chapter 3

First, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know i suck at writing long chapters and updating quickly, but im shoutout to bananawombat221 and octamis99. both are better writers than me, so check em out!first followers

Apparently i have to do this.

Do you think im a 60-year-old texan?

Vortex stepped out onto a bridge as he surveyed the mess that his katana had created. He smiled grimly as he stood next to his past love in front of the empire state castle(empire state building, mars style). Zoe Nightshade just stood there, staring at vortex's mass destruction.

"uh… cool?"

"I guess you could say that. More like horrible. I don't like killing those that fight for a cause that they believe in."

"Wow. you're even better looking than before." Zoe said, amazed.

"Well too bad. I'm not yours."Vortex growled.

Chaos appeared just then, telling Vortex to calm down and maybe take a seat.

"your next mission, you may not 're going to help the olympians."

Vortex roared and shot a blast of black fire into the air, beginning to destroy everything in sight.

"Jesus, Vortex, calm down!"(Yes, even though chaos created him, he still says Jesus)

In reply, Vortex just shot straight into the air, expanding his wings and flying into the sky, with Zoe staring after him voicing her opinion on how unfair it was that Vortex had wings.

Artemis pov

Thalia walked up to my side with a smile.

"Three-hundredth anniversary of my being lieutenant"

"Hunters, NOW!"Artemis screamed and a barrage of fireworks was launched into the air.

"Let's get this party started!"Phoebe roared.

Suddenly, a form like a black angel of death landed in the center of the camp, causing all the hunters to scream and figure stood up from his crouch(Halo reach's armor lock) to reveal that he was about 8 feet tall and wearing Ray Bans, with 30-foot wings spread behind him.

"Who- what- why- WHO ARE YOU!" Artemis blustered. The figure grinned.  
"Your gaurdian. Demigod. Father's orders."  
"Father?"

"Chaos" the figure stated simply.

OHHHHHHHHH...CLIFFY!Yeah, I know you hate me. Bye!

-Vortex

P.S. this was a chapter written by Vortex.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, just here to say thank you and big shoutout to rad092515, a lord of fire, and rosefanfiction2000 for being my first favoriters!(Is that a word?) Thanks again to rosefanfiction2000 for being second reviewer and third follower! Love you guys!

I'm not rick, ok?

Artemis spluttered in disbelief when she heard that one single word.

"But how? Like demi-chaos or wha-why?"

"Calm down, Arty. Yes, like demi-chaos.I know you hate men, but don't hate your gaurdian. And because Chaos thinks that you olympians need help, so he sent me here. I swear on the river Styx to protect Artemis and the hunt with every fiber of my being if she you accept, milady?"

"No! We do not need a man's help." Artemis yelled.

"And yet you accepted Perseus's help against Atlas all those years ago."The figure stated. "Now, unless you want to be overpowered by Gaea and the titans and the giants all at once, I would suggest that you accept my oath."the figure continued.

"What good would your help be?" Artemis shouted, surprised that he knew the main problem facing them.

"A heck of a lot, considering that I defeated Gaea with my bare hands when i knew nothing of counting the fact that i was a past hero of olympus and saved it three times in a row."

"Okay, maybe you can help. I accept your oath."Artemis said, awed at the figure's accomplishments, thunder rumbling in the background

"Good. Now proceed with your party. I would like to see how you guys party here."

And so the party proceeded, with lots of fireworks and explosions and the giant figure standing there, grinning. (insert party scene here) Artemis,instead of partying, just questioned her new guardian.  
"Arty, you really want to know who I am? you have to swear on the Styx not to tell anyone,ok?"

"Yes!I swear on the styx not to reveal your Identity!"

Thunder rumbled in the background as the figure flicked his sunglasses off.

"Remember me?"

Thalia couldn't help it. She gasped.  
"Percy?"

Again, sorry for the cliffy. Lazy and too much homework.

-Rick Riordan


End file.
